Chloe Mitchell
}} Chloe Mitchell (born Katherine Tina Valentine, also called Kate; formerly Ashby, Abbott, and Fisher) was a character on The Young and the Restless, portrayed by Elizabeth Hendrickson since 2008. Biography Chloe is the daughter of Esther Valentine and a man named Tiny who worked as a Plumber. Chloe was the mother of Delia Abbott, now deceased. 2008-2014 Delia, Cane, Billy, and Chance Esther became pregnant after sleeping with Tiny, a plumber. She named the baby Katherine, after her boss, Katherine Chancellor. Little Kate was hardly ever seen as a child and was shipped to boarding school at a young age. During her absence, she officially changed her name to Chloe Mitchell without telling her mother. In 2008 Kate came to town under the name Chloe and told no one who she was. When Chloe realized that she was pregnant, she drugged Cane Ashby and made it look as though they had sex when Cane woke up. Chloe told Cane about her pregnancy just as Cane was proposing to Lily Winters. Cane and Chloe were married by a Justice of the Peace. Chloe is surprised to meet Cane's half-brother Billy whom she knew from New York. Later, Billy and Lily started dating, and he took her up to the Abbott cabin for Valentine's Day. Since his feelings for Lily grew more serious, Billy felt he had to confess to Lily about Chloe's baby. However Chloe interrupted them at the cabin and went into labor. Unable to get help due to a storm, Billy, Lily, and Cane had to deliver the baby. Chloe passed out and almost died from blood loss and septicemia. The next day, in the hospital, Chloe confessed to Cane that her baby was not his, and Billy reluctantly confessed that he was the actual father. Billy deceived Cane because he wasn't ready to be a father and wanted to pursue Lily. Cane exploded in anger at being duped. Later Cane signed the birth certificate naming himself the father and named the baby Cordelia Katherine Valentine Ashby. Cane wanted to sue for custody and then proposed to Lily who said refused to marry Cane if he wanted to raise Delia. Pressured by his older brother Jack. Billy married Chloe to fight Cane for custody of Delia. Before their wedding night, and during their marriage, Billy carried on an affair with his brother's wife, Sharon. On their wedding day, Mackenzie Browning, Billy's high school sweetheart, returned to town, putting greater stress on their marriage since Billy was still in love with her. Cane dropped the custody case. Chance Chancellor returned from Iraq, and he and Chloe began to grow closer. Chance admitted that he was falling for Chloe, but his mother, Nina disapproved, calling her a gold-digger only wanting a Chancellor, to which Chance countered that she's like Nina. Chloe and Billy divorced. Chance was stabbed during a robbery at Crimson Lights. He went in to surgery with a ruptured spleen. After his surgery, Chloe realized how much she really cared about him. However, Chance's work put a strain on their relationship. Chloe felt insecure when Heather Stevens started flirting with him Proposal, Chance's Death and Kevin Chloe had a talk with the reluctant Kevin Fisher, and realized that she was in love with Chance, so she proposed. Right after, Chloe was upset that Chance saved Heather, who was in her car with a bomb. After saving Heather's life, Chance told Chloe he'd marry her, but then Heather informed him that the DA ordered him to protect her 24/7, and Chance moved in with Heather. Chloe missed Chance so when she heard that her friend Kevin was now neighbors with Heather and Chance, she and Delia moved in with Kevin. She stayed with Kevin for a few weeks and they became very close. Chance was removed from the case so Chloe moved back. But then Chance told Chloe that he cheated on her with Heather. Chloe goes to Heather and slaps her, but Ronan Malloy forces her out. Chloe wants revenge on Chance, so she kisses Ronan in front of him. Ronan ends up killing Chance (Chance isn't really dead, he faked his own death), and Chloe becomes depressed. In November at the Chancellor mansion, Chloe was abuzz planning JT and Mac's wedding. The next day, Chloe distracted Gloria by interviewing her for Restless Style while Jeffrey gave Kevin the $10,000 for Mark Hogan. Kevin dashed out with Chloe in tow. Kevin and Chloe hadn't even left his parking space in front of Gloworm when they were stopped by a police officer for expired tags. While the cop stepped away, Chloe reached into the back seat to hid the bag of money, but she tipped the bag over just as the cop returned. The cop told them he was taking them in. After being released, Chloe went to pick up Delia Abbott much to Billy Abbott's dismay because of his concerns that Chloe was getting into too much trouble lately. Shortly after that, Chloe, Kevin Fisher and Delia went to a Christmas tree lot to get their Christmas card picture taken. Kevin's ex-wife, Jana Hawkes, saw how much fun they were having and became jealous. In revenge, she called Child Protective Services and told them that a couple were taking inappropriate photos with a little girl. Although the matter was soon cleared up, it left Chloe worried and Kevin angry. Not long after, Kevin admitted to Chloe that he had feelings for her. Chloe told him that she didn't feel the same way for him and they fought. Chloe left. After a little while, Chloe came back and found Kevin having sex with Jana. She took Delia and moved to back to Katherine Chancellor's. However, later Chloe and Kevin decide to pursue a relationship. Chloe sues for full custody of Delia and wins when Billy's drinking and gambling addiction becomes a danger. Billy leaves for Asia without telling anyone where he's going. He later returns when Delia requires a bone marrow transplant. Chloe and Kevin Fisher Marry On March 27, 2012, Chloe marries Kevin at Gloworm. The couple later go into business with Adam Newman and Chelsea Lawson, starting a retail website. However, the website, TagNGrab, goes under due to conflicts with Adam and it is sold to Tucker McCall leaving Chloe and Kevin broke. Chloe again goes into business with Chelsea Lawson, starting up a fashion company, while Kevin focuses on Crimson Lights. The failure of TagNGrab takes a toll on their marriage, and they decide to spice things up by stealing stuff. Chloe steals from Katherine's house, and Kevin does some break and enters. However, Chloe realizes what a mistake she's making after she discovers that Delia has started stealing from her friends. Chloe is also arrested for posession of stolen goods. She tells Kevin that she doesn't want him around her or Delia, resulting in the couple separating. However, upon the urging of Delia who dearly missed her step-father, Chloe decides to forgive Kevin and the couple reconcile. Death of Delia and Cornea Donation To Connor On October 11, 2013 Cordelia was hit by Adam Newman's car while chasing her dog "Dash" after he escaped from Billy's car as he was inside a store. Billy had left Delia alone in the car with Dash on a dark highway late at night. Delia opened the car door to let Dash out to pee when he ran away. She chased after him running on the highway. Delia and Dash were hidden behind a bush right next to the road. Dash got loose again, Adam swerved to avoid hitting the dog and ended up hitting Delia, not knowing she was there. Later, Adam went out to the parking lot and found a piece of chipped glass missing from the front lights on his car. The same glass recovered at the crime scene by Detective Alex Chavez. He also finds Delia's scarf wedged under his car, and burns this evidence in his fireplace. Delia was rushed by paramedics to the hospital and died from her injuries on October 14, 2013. At the time of Delia's death, Chloe and Kevin were at the movies on a date, and turned off their phones. Despite numerous messages from Billy, Victoria, and Chelsea, they were unaware of Delia's accident until she had already passed away. After Chelsea locates Chloe, she rushes to the hospital where Billy informs her that Delia has died. Chloe lashes out in rage and blames Billy for getting Delia killed by leaving her alone in the car at night. She tells Billy she wants nothing more to do with him, and she resents that Billy still has another living child, Johnny, while Delia was her only child and now she's dead. Chloe decides to donate Delia's corneas to Chelsea and Adam's son, Connor, who needs a transplant to save his eyesight. Adam accepts Delia's corneas but keeps quiet about his own involvement in her death. Later, when Chloe learns Adam killed Delia, she explodes in rage and wants revenge. When Adam is killed by Billy, Chloe says she is glad. Chloe starts verbally abusing Chelsea and resents her for marrying Adam Chloe says Chelsea and Adam do not deserve Connor, and she wants Chelsea to suffer like she is suffering. Chloe Kidnaps Connor Newman and flees to Paris After the cornea transplant, Chloe grows increasingly obsessed with Connor because he has Delia's eyes. She steals items of his clothing, his hair, and finally kidnaps the baby and runs away to Paris, using Chelsea's clothes, passport, and identity to impersonate her. Chelsea, Kevin and Victor locate Chloe in Paris and rescue Connor. Chloe is charged with kidnapping and ordered to undergo counseling. She leaves town for California opting to seek treatment at a psychiatric faculty there and rebuild her life. Before she leaves, she makes love to Kevin one last time and takes a canister containing Billy's sperm with her. Chloe returns to Genoa City for the one year anniversary of Delia's death. The only person she sees is Kevin, who she bumps into accidentally and she speaks to him briefly. She told him she was only in town for the day and she wanted to slip in and out without anyone else seeing her because she was there for Delia. Before leaving town again, it's revealed that Chloe is about 5-6 months pregnant, with presumably Billy or Kevin's child. The paternity is unknown. 2015 Second Return/trying to kill Adam A mystery person appears in 2015 with a blonde wig on. This women gets a room at the Athletics club. She looks at her laptop and sees an article that Adam made bail and seems upset. She is seen breaking into Chelsea's penthouse when Chelsea comes home she invites her mom Anita to her place. This mysterious person spies on Chelsea and Anita. At Delia's memorial, her loved ones plan a service where they plant a tree to honor her memory. The woman arrives and lurks in the shadows. When Chelsea shows up at Delia's memorial, there is some controversy but Billy says she can stay. When Connor says "dadda " everybody turns around and Adam is standing there. The woman comes out of the shadows, takes off her wig and reveals herself as Chloe and ready for an intense fight. She pulls a gun out on Adam, and vows to kill him in revenge for Delia, but Chelsea stops her from shooting him by standing infront of Adam. Kevin made sure Chloe got home safely and they caught up. Chloe asked Kevin if he met anyone new, and asked what her name was. Kevin said her name was Mariah, and noted the relationship was complicated. Chloe asked why and Kevin said they were friends, then tried dating, and now they are friends again. Chloe jokingly asked why everything has to be complicated with Kevin. After Kevin left, Chloe left her room. She called someone and said she may need them to watch her (implying she has a daughter) for a few more days. Billy comes by and questions Chloe about the phone call, but Chloe lies and claims it was just her dog. She asks Billy to help her kill Adam Newman, they could do it so nobody finds out. Billy declines Chloe's offer, and Chloe jokes that she was just kidding but her demeanor suggest otherwise. Adam Newman is finally tried and convicted for the vehicular homicide of Delia. Due to Billy's decision to forgive Adam, he is given a lighter sentence of only 10 years. Chloe, Esther, and Kevin are furious at the verdict. Chloe says "10 years is not enough!" Later, while Adam was crossing the street on his way to be transported to the penitentiary, he is struck in a hit & run. The driver appears to be a woman in a white rental car. It was revealed the driver is Chloe who confesses to this to Mariah. Chloe demands that Mariah call Kevin for her, however, she becomes enraged when she suspects Mariah tipped off the police. Chloe hits Mariah over the head with a vodka bottle and escapes. She then argues with Esther who refuses to help her, and runs into Chelsea who figured out Chloe tried to murder Adam. Esther overhears Chloe and Chelsea arguing at Crimson Lights and texts Kevin that Chloe is there. Kevin and Paul Williams arrive to find Chloe who appears delusional and keeps asking for Delia. Chloe is taken away by Paul Williams. Kevin blames himself for Chloe's descent into madness and regrets not helping her more, but Mariah hugs him and says it is not his fault. 2016 Third Return/Working with Victor to frame Adam, and the cabin explosion In 2016, Chloe teams up with Victor to frame Adam for the murder of Constance Bingham. She and Victor forge a fake diary from the deceased Sage Newman that says Adam poisoned Constance to death. Chloe meets with Victor in prison, under the alias "Dorothy Gale" and wearing a wig, where he instructs her how to go about framing Adam. Chloe plants a vial of poison in the storage unit Sage used to store Constance's things. Victor testifies on Adam's behalf, and Chloe took the pages and kept them, so Adam would be forced to plead guilty. Chloe goes to see Victor at the hospital where she lashes out at him for going back on their deal. Victor says he knows Chloe has the pages and demands she give them to him. Chloe laughs that maybe she will burn the pages. Chloe watches as Adam takes a plea deal and gets thirty years in prison. Chloe shows up at Victor's once he is released from prison. Chloe encourages Victor to focus on getting his life back together, hoping he'll just let Adam rot in prison. Victor once again demands that Chloe give him the pages, and Chloe says she burned them, but Victor doesn't believe her. In July Chloe's baby is revealed. Her name is Bella Mitchell and her age is around 2/3. There's not much known right now, but is believed that Kevin is not the father after he and Mariah convinced Chloe to take a paternity test, and the results showed that Kevin was not the father. Victor eventually managed to convince Chloe to give him the pages to Sage's journal, so she can focus on being a mother to Bella. However, Chloe could not let her hatred for Adam go. After Adam plead guilty to attacking a guard while not in his right mind, he was still sentenced to prison, but Adam went missing as he was being transported to the prison. Chloe found out that Adam, Chelsea, and Connor were going to leave town to be a family elsewhere. Chloe shot Adam with a tranquilizer dart, and confessed that he had been right to be suspicious of her since she had helped Victor frame her. Chloe said she was going to watch Adam die. The cabin exploded, and Adam was presumed dead. Though it was ruled an accident, Victor wondered if Chloe had something to do with the explosion. Chloe maintained her innocence, and added that Victor can't expose her without exposing himself. 2017 Family with Kevin, Day of Reckoning Chloe and Kevin are back together and raising Bella. Chloe is working again with her best friend, Chelsea. Chloe soon begins to have guilty thoughts about Adam and gets defensive when Chelsea continues to mourn him. While drunk, Chloe let's a little too much slip, and when Scott tells Nick, he begins to suspect something. Kevin wants to marry Chloe again but Michael counsels against it. Kevin changes Michael's mind, proposes to Chloe, who happily accepts. Chelsea calls Chloe over, and after Chloe tells Chelsea about the engagement, and asks her to be her maid of honour, Chelsea asks Chloe about the tracking device she found in Connor's favourite toy. Chloe admits to planting the device, but says it was to keep an eye on her and Connor. Chelsea believes her, and Chloe leaves. Chloe returns to her room where it's revealed she still has the tranquilizer gun, she used on Adam, stored in a shoebox under the bed. Chloe decides to marry Kevin right away, and goes to dispose of her tranquilizer gun. As she goes to throw it in the dumpster at Chancellor Park, she runs into Victor, who is confidant Chloe will pay for her crimes. Chloe smuggly shows Victor her wedding ring and says she is getting everything she wants. Chelsea questions Chloe about why she lied at being half a mile away from the cabin on the night of the explosion. Chloe is furious that Chelsea and Nick checked her phone records and accused Chelsea of not trusting her. Chelsea apologized and the two embraced. Chloe then threw the tranquilizer gun out in the dumpster outside of the bulding. Nick threw Chloe a bachelorette party, and Chloe had a few too many drinks. Sharon guided Chloe to Nick's office where she sat on the sofa. Nick showed Chloe the tranquilizer gun and wrench she had thrown away. He started talking about Adam, and how he wasn't a monster, and didn't deserve to die. Chloe says that with Adam gone, he is with Chelsea. Chelsea came in, and Chloe faked falling asleep. Chloe slept for her hangover off at the Chancellor mansion where Chelsea came in. Chloe remembered bits and prices of that night and told Chelsea that Nickw as questioning her about the night Adam died. Everything was going right for Chloe until she attempted to slip a ring on Kevin's finger. The ring wasn't Kevin's; it was Adam's. Chloe dropped then ring and ran off where a furious Chelsea confronted her, and got Chloe to admit that she had killed Adam. Chelsea and Chloe had scuffle, and Chloe knocked Chelsea out with a lamp, and then fled. Chloe drove to a private airport and called Victor. She told Victor that Chelsea found proof that she had framed Adam, and threatened to take him down with her if he didn't get her out of town. Victor called his private plane and told Chloe he didn't want to known where she went, but said if she ever saw her again, she would regret it. Chloe said he can't take anymore from her than she hasn't already lost, but Victor promised her he could. Chloe headed for Thunderbay, Ontario. Once Victor found out why Chloe was running, he called the pilot, who said Chloe got in a car and sped away as soon as they landed. Crimes Committed and Misdeeds *Raped a drunk Cane Ashby (2008). *Raped Billy Abbott (2008). *Arrested for book making released for insafitlined evidence (2010). *String of burglaries and was arrested (2011). *Arrested for missdeminer theft of Jana Hawkes (2011). *Arrested for murder of Jana hawkes, exonerated when her atrophy proved it was a brain anguriysum (2012). *Theft of a donations box from Katherine Chancellor Murphy (2013). *Arrested for conspiracy of stolen property, never charged (2013). *Kidnap Connor Newman (2013). *Fled to Paris with Conner (2013). *Impersonated Chelsea Lawson (2014). *Broke into Chealsea Lawson's apartment (2015). *Held a gun on Adam Newman (October 2015). *Hit Adam with a rental vehicle (October 2015). *Smashed a glass bottle over Mariah Copeland's head (October 2015). *Conspired with Victor Newman to frame Adam for the murder of Constance Bingham (May 2016-). *Stole Billy Abbott's sperm (Revealed in 2016). *Shot Adam Newman with a tranquilizer gun (Sep 2016). *Apparently killed Adam by tampering with the gas line and causing the cabin to explode (Sep 2016-Apr 2017). *Knocked Chelsea out with a lamp, failed to get help (Apr 2017). *Arson and murder; left town so she would not face multiple charges (Apr 2017). *Abandoned her own daughter Bella Valentines for own self-preservation (Apr 2017). See also *Billy Abbott and Chloe Mitchell *Kevin Fisher and Chloe Mitchell Videos Category:Characters Category:Women of Genoa City Category:Antagonists Category:Villainesses Category:No Longer on the Show Category:1990s Category:2000s Category:2010s